


fragile creatures, you and i

by NorthOfSomewhere



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Double Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Light Angst, Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: "Witch," they say. Like a curse, like she's evil.It's a thing she internalizes.A fear she holds close.
Relationships: Nimue/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	fragile creatures, you and i

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching the first episode, so probably ooc.

"Witch," they say. Like a curse, like she's evil.

It's a thing she internalizes.

A fear she holds close.

_Am I evil?_

Nimue has a dream.

Not every night, but often enough.

And though she tells Pym almost everything, she doesn't tell her of this.

She's in the woods, with the thunder of hoofbeats surrounding her.

The smell of smoke heavy in the air.

It's harsh on her lungs when she, involuntarily, takes a deep breath in.

_Are you supposed to feel pain in dreams?_

The next part she doesn't understand.

This is why she keeps this dream to herself.

He stands before her.

The Weeping Monk.

Not to kill her, she knows.

They breathe in the same smoke.

His face carries a weariness she can feel in her own.

He mouths something to her and she can never tell what it is.

Something important.

She reaches for him, for his face, to cup his cheek. To wipe away the tears that spill from his eyes.

It's an instinct she follows, a murmur in her head that tells her it's alright.

There's something else she wants.

It'll have to wait.

Their enemy thunders closer.

They draw their swords.

She awakes.  
  



End file.
